Naruto The Next Sage of Six Paths
by Danielhmar07
Summary: During the Fourth Great Ninja War something unexpected happens, Naruto dies in the middle of the battle, Naruto then finds himself in a strange place and is given a second chance to make things right , but with a gift.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO : THE NEXT SAGE OF SIX PATHS

Hey wassup guys its my first fanfic hope you like it,please dont forget to rate and review or as they say r&r ,but for me that's rock and roll,anyway here is the story...enjoy.

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY FORM

EYES OF THE SIX PATHS

The great ninja war was still taking fought with everything he had,he made his rasengans on his nine and Sakura were beside him,Sasuke was focusing on retaining his susano...Sakura was healing the injured ninjas which included Shikamaru,Hinata,Shino etc. etc.  
Then suddenly the ten tails made a tailed beast bomb and the bomb headed towards Naruto,Naruto thought for like 3 seconds and decided to fight back with a rasenshuriken.  
The tailed beast bomb and the rasenshuriken colided and there was a huge explosion and nobody could see the explosion stoped they looked towards Naruto who was lying on the floor,seeing this Sakura ran towards Naruto and tried to heal him,Naruto did not move at all.  
Sakura then started crying and slowly said "N N..Naruto is d..d..dead".Everyone was shocked to hear this and could not move for a while and there was a moment of silence when Obito interupted "How pathetic...I thought he could last longer...that kid in my opinion was the strongest among all of you,now there is no way you could ..." he was about to finish his epic line when was shot by an arrow of Sasuke's shouted at Obito "SHUT UP!EVEN IF NARUTO IS NO MORE WE WILL GIVE OUR BEST" Obito smirked and said "pathetic...lets see you try"  
After 50 minutes the last man standing was Obito,he laghed and said"finally i waited for this moment now nothing can stand in my w..." time suddenly froze Obito could not move and he...(we'll talk about this later;))

With Naruto

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a strange looked around for quite sometime and thought"is this heaven? nahh if it was i would have been welcomed by ange..." he suddenly heard a laughter,Naruto was shocked bby this and shouted "WHO ARE YOU!? AND WHERE AM I? AND ummm...WHY DID YOU LAUGH?!"  
The voice calmly said "kid you are not in heaven and i can assure you that you are not in hell either but in a place created by the Sage of Six Paths himself"Naruto din't really know how to act but he was a little surprised that he was in a place created by the Sage of Six Paths himself he asked "why am I in a place created by him"."Because you are the chosen one Naruto...The Six Paths said that after his death there will be one persoe who will come to this place...when he does he will be coming after uniting the ailed beasts"the voice replied."Well if i'm the chosen one...wait I'm THE CHOSEN ONE?! well that means ummm...I dont know what that means,what does that mean mysterious voice?"Naruto asked dumbly(well you can't blame him) the voice simply replied "uhh first of all the name is Matsumi and second it means that whoever comes in this place will will have the eyes of Six Paths"  
-

After 3 hours of question and answers

"so what your tring to say is that I will have the rinnegan and i will stil know how to use my bad ass jutsus..I will be able to talk to Kurama and I will have the Kyuubi mode and the sage mode but i will go back in time to make things right before I was a genin and a few things will change...did I miss anythig Matsumi?" Matsumi sighed and said "yes Naruto...now without any further delay close your eyes and count to 5 and you will be back in time"Naruto quicly did as he was told,Naruto softly whisperd "Thank you Matsumi" Matsumi calmly said"this won't be the last time you see me Naruto"."wait what do you me..." before Naruto could complete his sentence he found himself lying on a stood up and looked at his hands...he was smaller which din't surprise stared walking towards his apartment and he suddenly remebered that Matsumi said that he could still talk to kurama,he callded Kurama in the place where Kurama was inside Naruto "Kurama!...can you hear me?"there was silence for a few minutes and then Naruto heard him "Yes brat I can hear you...now before anything else happens why are you small again and why are we in the village? shouldn't we be on the battle field?".."uhhh..yes I'll explain everything on the way towards home"Naruto simply replied.

-TIME SKIP(20 MINUTES LATER)-

Naruto reached his apartment and he laid in his bed,he was a little sad because the villagers started to avoid him again,he wasn't used to the harsh comments of the villagers anymore because ever since he had defeated Pein,he was known as the hero of the hidden leaf."that means you have the eyes of the old man?" Naruto replied"yeah I guess so"Kurama chucled and said "well the old man did mention that someday someone will reunite the tailed beasts and he woul be the chosen one...anyway brat you should go to the academy now,remeber you are not a genin yet and it's important that you should go to the academy and one more thing remember what Matsumi said some things will change and it won't be the exact village you knew...who knows Sakura might like you"Naruto blushed at the last part and ran towards the academy when he was about to enter the academy gate he though "maybe its best to hide my rinnegan"and with that he went to a nearby he reached there he was about to say that he wanted a pair of black sunglass the shopkeeper threw the sunglass towards him and shouted "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I LOSE MY TEMPER!"Naruto simply smiled and softly said "before you lose your temper?yeah right".After saying this he tuened around and to only look at a pissed off Iruka ,efore Naruto could react Iruka pulled Naruto by his ear and went towards the academy,all Naruto could say was"ahhh...owww ...ouch"When they reached his class everyone started to stare at Naruto,they were surprised that "the dead last" Naruto had completely changed,Naruto had grown in height,his hair style changed and it was spikier and he did not have any sign of baby fat all of them espicially the girls were surprised that they were attracted towards Naruto but it din't change the fact that they were still fan girls of looked for a place to sit and found a place near Sasuke,he was happy to see that Sasuke was alright,he went and sat beside was bored as usual when he heard a voice "how are you Naruto?"Naruto turned to see who it was and surprisingly he saw Sakura he shocked to hear Sakura talk so sweetly to him he blushed and said"I...I..I'm fine..by the way Sakura aren't you going to hit m..."Before he could complete his sentence he found himself on a broken chair and a nose bleed "BAKA I'M TRYING TO CONTROL MY TEMPER IN ORDER TO GET NEAR SASUKE DON'T EVER THINK THAT I WOULD BE NICE TO THE GUY WHO ALWAYS INTERUPTS BETWEEN ME AND SASUKE!"before getting up Naruto smiled and thought that Sakura din't change."alright that's enough"Iruka interupted "take your seats",they did as they were told "tomorrow is a big day for all of you...the genin exams will begin tomorrow"

End of Chapter 1

so how did is it?I know I have to improve and sorry for tHe chapter being so short the next chapter will be longer than this...don't forget to rate and reveiw and follow me and favourite this if you have and I know the chapter was very brief time until then farewell...this Danielhmar07 signing out :D


	2. THE SURPRINSING TEAM(not really) AND THE

NARUTO : THE NEXT SAGE OF SIX PATHS ADVENTURE,ACTION,ROMANCE Naruto U

During the Fourth Great Ninja War something unexpected happens, Naruto dies in the middle of the then finds himself in a strange place and is given a second chance to make things right , but with a gift.

Hey guys so this the chapter 2 of my fanfic hope you like it,don't forget to rate and reveiew and if you hace time please follow me and favourite this...anyway let's get on with the story

THE SURPRINSING TEAM(not really) AND THE BELL TEST

CHAPTER 2

"The exams will be an easy one...you will each make a shadow clone,that's it"Iruka told his class,most of the students well maybe not most of them but...let's say a very few of them were calm which included of course Sasuke and were surprised to see that Naruto was calm as ever because they all knew that Naruto used to suck at making a shadow clone.  
After the class had ended Naruto went to eat some ramen,Ayame saw how much Naruto had changed and she blushed a little "can I have a bowl of mosa ramen please?"Naruto asked,Ayame suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and said "uhh...haha of course why not"

(TIME SKIP:AFTER 25 BOWLS OF RAMEN)

"GOSHHH I guess I over ate this time"Naruto talked to himself,hearing this Kurama chuckled and said "You sure did brat","Hey kurama lets go to a feild and try some moves...ok?Naruto asked "Whatever you say"was Kurama's went to the training ground and started his training the first thing he tried was his rasengan,he did that perfectly then he tried the Kyubi mode it went smoothly and the he tried his sage mode which again went perfectly...he then made his famous hand sign and said"Kage Bunshin Do Jutsu"and in a second there were 6 more Naruto.  
He had done all of his moves and he did them perfectly but while training he noticed thathe was giving more power to his clones than before,before long he realized that it was due to the rinnegan,he knew about it because he remebered the fight betwwen him and LOrd was now exhausted like hell and decided to call it a day and went to his apartment while going towards his apartment he saw Sakura following Sasuke everywhere he went and by the looks of Sasuke it was clear that he dint't give a shit about Sakura but she din't care as long as she was with suddenly noticed Naruto and went towards him,Naruto was a bit surprised again that Sakura was coming towards him,when Sakura reached Naruto everyone heard BOOM! it was Sakura who made tht noise nd it came when she punched Naruto towards a almost crying asked "Sakura...what did I do to deserve that?" Sakura angrily replied "BAKA!DON'T ACT INNOCENT,I KNOW YOU WERE STALKING ME AND SASUKE" Naruto was helpless he could not do anything suddenly h had a brainstorm and said "I din't stalk you and your Sasuke...Kage Bunshin Do Jutsu"poof there were 5 more Naruto..they all ran towards different directions and Sakura chased one of them and punched him with her super human strength but it turned out to be a chased 2 more Naruto but they were alaso a clone...finally she gave up,suddenly she thought "how did Naruto do that? everyone of his clone were solid and not illusion...I'm impresed,Wait WHY DID I THINK OF HIM!? I SHOULD REMEBER THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM!".

Naruto reached his home at laid on his bed he stared at the wall and started to think about the genin exam,he was excited to show off his multi sahdow clone jutsu and with that he dozed off.

(NEXT DAY)

Naruto got up ate some cereals,then he put on his clothes and his gogals and went out saying "well here goes nothing".  
(AT THE ACADEMY )

"NARUTO!it's your turn"Iruka called went to Iruka...Like a Boss,he then weaved a sign and said "KAGE BUNSHIN DO JUTSU" and poof! 5 more Naruto appeared all over the room,Iruka was speechless he was really really impressed that his pupil was using a forbidden jutsu and each one of them was solid and not illusion,"Naruto" Iruka said calmly "when did you learn that jutsu?","uhhh...ha ha I..ummm I guess...umm it was just luck" Naruto said putting up a fake smile which Iruka caught imediately but he thought that if the kid wanted to keep it a secret then it was fine by him "ohh well that's fine by me" Iruka said sighed heavily(a releif one) "well with that the exam is over...all of you have passed I'm suprised that my students have such talent...especially you Naruto...DIMISSED ohh yeah before I forget tomorrow you all will be assign on a team and you all will have a new sensei" Iruka told his class,with that everyone left the class.

Naruto was walking on the streets and saw that some bullys were teasing Sakura,Sakura was looking helpless and Naruto was about to help her when he saw Sasuke walking right pass them,he thought that Sauke would help Sakura...Sakura shouted "Sasuke-chan PLEASE HELP ME" Sasuke simply smirked and said "help yourself" as cold as he could,Sakura could not beleive what she just this the bullys started to laugh and said "HAHAHAHA look at that forehead your dream boy won't be helping you" and the Bully was slapped her as hard as he could but to his surprise he slapped Naruto,Naruto had came in front of Sakura and Naruto took the face was red and there were finger prints on them seeing this the bully started to laugh harder "HAHAHAHAHA LOOKS LIKE YOU GOT A LOVER BOY FOREH..." BAMMM! Naruto had punched the bully in the stomach,Naruto said angrily "CALL SAKURA THAT ONE MORE TIME" Naruto punched the bully in the air and started saying "U..Z..U..M..A..K..I UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" and with that the bully landed on his face,Naruto made sure that he only used the move effectness 45% and that it would be a taijutsu or else the bully coud have been seriously jaw opened specially Sakura she was really really surprised that the one she loved wasn't there for her and the one that she hated the most saved her not only that he had taken a slap which even resulted a cut in his lips,she felt so ashamed that she thought that she could not look at Naruto suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see that it was Naruto,Naruto smiled and asked Sakura "Sakura-chan...are you alright?"Sakura could not say anything her face had turned red,"I guess not...uhhh..if it's ok I can drop you home"Naruto offered to Sakura with that Sakura face turned even redder she shyly said"S..S...Sure".  
Naruto took her hand and she stood up and went towards her home on the way they both said nothing,when they reached her home Naruto smiled broadly and said "Goodbye Sakura-chan I'll see you at the academy tomorrow...I hope we get on the same team (Naruto knew that they would be on the same team but still)" Sakura simply smiled still blushing said "Goodnight Naruto see you tomorrow".Sakura went inside her room laid on her bed and started to talk to herself "How could Sasuke-kun be so mean and...Naruto be so good and here I thought that Naruto would not give a shit about me...I wonder why Naruto could do that for me...I guess I'll have to wait"

(TIME SKIP: THE NEXT DAY)

Naruto before going out looked at himself in the mirror and saw the rinnegan in his eyes he thought that after the bell test (as you know...back in time) he would control to hide his rinnegan like a sharingan...If that was possible,after all the daily morning things he headed out.  
"alright class...the team are as follows"

"TEAM 7"  
"SASUKE"  
"SAKURA"  
"NARUTO"

none of them had any expression which surprised Naruto because as long as he remebered when the team were announced Sakura jumped out of her seat in excitment that Sasuke was in the same team and he also jumped out of his seat that Sakura and him were on the same team but...back in time duhh..(dumb..ha ha just joking I got you)

"SENSEI-KAKAHI HATAKE"

"TEAM 8"  
"ROCK LEE"  
"NEJI"  
"TENTEN"

"SENSEI-GUY ALSO KNOWN AS MIGHT GUY"

"TEAM 10"  
"SHIKAMARU"  
"INO"  
"CHOJI"

"SENSEI-ASUMA"

"TEAM "  
"KIBA"  
"HINATA"  
"SHINO"

"SENSEI-KUERENEI"

"well that's it,you all will wait for your sensei and well...youe sensei will decide" poof with that Iruka dissapeared like Kakashi.

(TIME SKIP : 2 hours later)

"ahhhh..GOD I'm so hungry and why hasn't sensei come yet" Sakura said in annoyance,Naruto knew he would not come for 1 more hour and he camed prepared with a cup ramen seeing Sakura he offered his ramen to her,Sakura started to blush a little and she happily accepted his ramen and in 2 minutes she gulped it just smiled at watched Sakura which made Sakura blush a little more well Sasuke was uhh..being Sasuke cold as ever.

(1 HOUR LATER)

Kakashi came in through the window,he was tall (well you already know how he looks so I won't describe him...anyway) "YO how's it going kiddos sorry I'm late well you see I was on my way when...when..ummm" Kakashi was interputed by Naruto "Kakashi-sensei don't give excuses let's just go on with your,well whatever you want us to do" Kakashi gave an eye smile and said " sure let's go on the roof and introduce ourselves",they all did as they were told.

Kakashi stood infront of the his 3 students and said still reading his novel "ok..now let's start introducing ourselves by telling our likes,dislikes,ambitions and dreams...we'll start by you pinky" Sakura thought "pinky?oh that must be me" she snapped out of her thoughts and started "My name is Sakura Haruno I well the thing I like is not exactly a thing but uhhh(blushes) a person"and looked towards Naruto with that Naruto thought "WHAT!? SAKURA-CHAN LOOKED A ME THAT MEANS...SHE LIKES ME!YEAHHHHHH!" "hehehe forget it brat...your out of her leauge"Kurama said chuckling "BUT I WILL GIVE IT MY BEST!" Naruto roared with fire in his eyes of course If you do something like you will get everybody's attention Kakahi asked rather surprised "try what?" Naruto realized his foolishness,he innocently smiled and said "uhh..ha ha ummm pretend I din't say anything" Kakashi knew he was hiding something but couldn't care less he spoke up first"anyway pinky continue" Sakura nodding said "oh ...and I hate when people talk trash about my forehead and the people who used to...never mind that well my dream is to become a good kunoichi"Kakashi giving an eye smile turned to Sasuke "next is your turn Uchiha" Sasuke simply gave a disgusted look and said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha there are very little things I like and lots of things I dislike,I don't have a dream but I do have an ambition and my ambition is to ressurect my clan and to kill a certein person" the last part shook Sakura...she could not beleive that the person whom she loved almost than herself was seeking for revenge,Naruto already knew that the person was Itachi Uchiha and he was dead well atleast before he went banck in time...speaking of Itachi,Naruto ws surprised that nothing changed well something did likeSakura started to like him other than nothing changed and suddenly out of nowhere he started to think about Matsumi "hey blondie your next" Kakashi spoke interupting his thoughts,Naruto then looked at Kakashi and said "oh..ok my name is Naruto Uzumaki,I like miso ramen,training what I even like better is when Iruka sensei treats me miso ramen I hate people who always trouble other people and make fun of them well and my dream is to become the hokage and surpass all the other hokages and also try to surpass well it's almost impossible but I will surpass the SAGE OF SIX PATHS!" everyone were shocked to hear that,Kakashi chuckling said "well good luck with that" Naruto suddenly spoke up "well what about you sensei can you introduce yourself?" "well if you say so"Kakashi started "my name is Kakashi Hatake my likes are reading the book I'm reading now and dislikes none of your concern so that's it...oh yeah before I forget tomorrow you will have a test and 66% people who take this test fails so if you fail you will be sent back to the academy and don't eat anything or you'll puke" Their reaction was like -_- ok.

(TIME SKIP: NEXT DAY)

Kakashi went towards his students "Yo sorry I'm late well you see..." Naruto interupted him and said "ok we get it let's get on with the test" Kakashi gave an eye smile and said "I see can't wait for the test eh? well it's simple you will get these two bells from me by any means...even if you almost kill me and you have time till noon whoever fails to get one of these bells will go back to the academy " Sakura and Sasuke thought "that's why he told us not to eat lunch" Kakashi looked at everyone and they were retty tensed except Naruto,Kakashi then said "ok the test begins i go...the first thing a ninja should do is to hide.." before he could complete his sentence he saw Naruto charging towards him,Naruto tried to kick Kakashi's face when he ducked and made a hand sign,Sasuke thought "he's serious about this" Sakura thought "Naruto be careful",Kakashi then screamed "THE DEADLIEST MOVE OF ALL TIME,THOUAND YEARS OF DEATH" he suddenly realised he had hit a log which went flying towards the river Kakashi thought a subtitution?" he then towards to see Naruto coming towards him forming a rasengan,then he hit Kakashi with his rasengan Naruto screamed "RASENGAN!" and sure enough Kakahi turned out to be a clone,Naruto shouted "KAKASHI-SENSEI JUST WHAT I EXPECTED FROM YOU" and with that Naruto also turned out to be a clone.

(with Kakashi)

Kakashi had sucessfully hid not far away from Naruto,he was seriously surprised to see that Naruto's chakra had matured enough to use that knew that it was Minato who made that jutsu and Naruto was his son,Kakahi thought "was it in the blood...GOD I'm fucking dumb...there are no jutsu(are they I don't know) that are passed in the blood."

(with Sakura)

Sakura was really worried about Naruto,she was also at the same time impressed with Naruto that he was able to do such an amzing jutsu,then she decided to look for Naruto and Sasuke.

(with Sasuke)

"damn! Naruto is really strong...and if I don't get stronger I won't be able to kill my brother"Sasuke then also decided to look for his 2 teamates.

(with Naruto)

"damn I'm really uncomfortable with this sunglasses...I better take them off"Naruto said was jumping from one tree to another when he heard someone coming,he thought it was Kakashi and he pulled out his kunai.

Naruto threw his kunai where he heard the noise,then heard another voice "damn!Naruto you almost killed me"...Naruto was surprised to see that it was Sakura and Sakura was also surprised to see Naruto's new eyes,she stared his eyes with star in her eyes "Sakura-chan are you ok?"Naruto interrupted her "huh...ohhh...y ... yes(blushes)".Naruto then heard another voice saying "Hey dope...enough with love story..you also forehead" Naruto turned and saw Sasuke,Sakura was really hurt that Sasuke teased her...suddenly Naruto went in front of Sasuke and Naruto calmly said "call her that one more time and I won't hesitate to hurt you" Sasuke froze hearing what Naruto said he starting to get chills and looking at Naruto he knew he was not kidding...suddenly he noticed his eyes Sasuke not showing his fear asked "Hey by the way dope,what's up with your eyes" Naruto smiled and said "Rinegan" Sasuke could not beleive what he heard he was jeleous of Naruto because he had not activated his sharingan was happy to see that Naruto stood up for her...there was a moment of silence when Naruto interupted "alright guys we have to work on a plan if we have to get those bells" Sasuke and Sakura seemed ok with it,they started working on the plan and were sure that this would work.

Kakashi was in the middle of the training feild reading his make out was waiting for them to strike for 20 minutes now,he did not know what Sasuke and Sakura were capable of but he knew that Naruto was stonger than both of them and he could get the bells on his own but this was all about then saw Naruto runnig towards him and there were not one but 10 Naruto,5 of them had rassengan on his hand and the other 5 were behind the 5 clone who had the rassengan,he quickly made a hand sign and said "FIRE STYLE:PHEONIX FLOWER JUTSU"but instead of the clones kept increasing,Kakahi then understood he was under a genjutsu,he made a hand sign again and said "RELEASE" then he was out of the genjutsu,suddenly he realized that his book was gone looked around and saw Sasuke holding the book he was about to go to Sasuke when he flew towards the river,he felt great pain on his back,it was Naruto who hit Kakashi with his rassengan and also saw his bells was gone,he closed his eyes and SPLASH!.

Kakashi got out of the river and saw each one of them smiling broadly and Sasuke and Sakura had the bell on their asked "when did you guys put me under a genjutsu?" Naruto smiled and said "I'll explain everything...you see when you saw that there were ten shadow clones? One of then was Sakura who did a transformation...and you saw the one in the middle one in his eyes and that was Sakura...while you were under a genjutsu we were all back in normal and Sasuke took you book and was about to take the bells when you used a Fireball...well It din't go as planned and you were already out of the genjutsu and you realized that the bells were still there..but the book was gone which you cared more than the bells,then you saw Sasuke and went toward him and I ran towards you and hit you with a rassengan...when you flew I saw the bells and took it...it was pretty simple but it was an effective plan"Kakashi was really glad that they worked as a team and said "well even if you din't get the bell you still would pass because of the teamwork...and it was all about teamwork...and one more thing who came up with the plan?" Sakura smiled and said "It was Naruto" Kakahi again giving his eye smile said "Well done Naruto and see you all tomorrow...don't be late."

END OF CHAPTER 2

soooooooooo did you like it?of cousrse you did I'm an awesome writer(just kidding) and It wasn't that long but I did that on purpose cause my hand has been paining for quite a few days now and if your a Sasuke fan sorry he din't get much of a part but don't worry he will be one of the main characters so yeah don't worry,please don't forget to r&r and yeah the next chp. will be more of my ideas so rock and roll and farewell for now...this Danielhmar07 signing out:D 


	3. GIRL FROM THE HIDDEN RAIN

NARUTO THE NEXT SAGE OF SIX PATHS

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARTO IN ANY FORM

CHAPTER 3

GIRL FROM HIDDEN RAIN

Hey guys what's up? ,so this is the third chapter of my fanfic and the first two chapters were well in my opinion I did not do a very good job ,so I hope this one will be better anyway…enjoy.

"GOSHH! That was tiring…..but I got the bells ,so I should be happy….now let's see ,I should go and eat some ramen" Naruto was having his tiring conversation with Kurama . Kurama showing concern in his voice said "**Naruto you should rest for now get some sleep**" Naruto was surprised to see Kurama talking like this then a little bit surprised Naruto said "well I guess your right…..I should get some rest." Naruto was walking towards his apartment when saw a B..E..A…utiful(if you know what I mean) girl going towards the Hokage Residence ,he had never seen her in his life ,Naruto was curious about this he also went towards the Hokage Residence .When he reached the main office he saw the old man talking to the girl. Naruto was really happy to see Hiruzen ,he went towards his desk and was about to speak when "Ahhhh… Naruto what brings you here?" Hiruzen asked "well I saw the girl coming towards the residence and I never saw her so I got suspicious and came" Naruto simply said . " Hahaha well she is no assassin ,she came from the rain village ,she is going to be a shinobi of the hidden leaf because there was unknown explosion in the rain village and the Feudal Lords have decided to move all the children in other villages till the cause of explosion is found out and when they do they the adults can resume their old life until then every villager is being protected because 78% of the total villagers have been killed an…." Naruto interrupted Hiruzen "WHAT!?

YOU MEAN THAT ALL THE CHILDREN ARE GONNA BE SEPARATED FROM THEIR PARENTS?" .Hiruzen sighs and calmly said "hold you horses Naruto ,there are only handful of children who survived and by handful I mean only 2 children survived and one of them is in the sand village and the other one is in front of you and sad to say both of them have lost their parents". Naruto was really sad to hear this ,he knew the pain (Ahhhh I Don't want to go emotional so I'll stop).

"By the way old man…..where will she stay" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen smiles and says "I'm glad you brought that up….I have been thinking who does have an apartment all to himself and is not cold cold blooded and does not have anything to hide and I came to a conclusion that she will be staying with you until she get's enough money to afford an apartment". Naruto was shocked to hear this he could try and argue but it was the Hokage for God's sake and he also thought that she was cute sooo…..Naruto nodded and said "It's ok she can stay" Hiruzen suddenly noticed something which he should have noticed as soon as Naruto ,he asked Naruto "Why the hell are you wearing goggles at 8 in the evening and that too a black one…..here I thought you have no secrets" ,Naruto simply said "We'll take your leave Hokage –sama" and with Naruto and the girl left the residence.

Naruto was walking with the girl awkwardly and they had been walking for 5 minutes when Naruto broke the silence "(smiles broadly) Hey my name is Naruto Uzumaki and you're?" the girl looks at Naruto and says "Namiko" Naruto then puts both of his hands on the back of his head and says "ohh…so that's your name ,I noticed that you dint say anything while I was talking with the old man I guess you must be shy" .Namiko with an annoyed expression said "Can we just go to your place? I'm pretty tired" Naruto thought that girls need their space so all he said was "Ok".

(AT THE APARTMENT)

Naruto clears the bed and is prepared to sleep when

Namiko with a confused expression says "Where do I

sleep". Naruto realized that he was not alone (well he is

used to being alone in his apartment) "On this bed and I can

sleep on the floor". Namiko calmly replied "No need, I

think your bed is big enough for two people". Naruto

blushed at this which earned him a punch in the face and

Naruto thought "I guess I should be careful ,she is like

Sakura-chan". Namiko realizes what she did and

apologized "Sorry Naruto..I….I….am really sorry". Naruto gives his fox grin and says "Hey no sweat….beside I'm used to getting these punches ,I'll be fine". Namiko looks at the bed feeling embarrassed and was about to say sorry again when she sees Naruto lying on a mattress on the floor and God knows where that mattress came from .Namiko was surprised at his sleeping ability but was too tired to think about it anymore so she also dozed off on the bed.

(MORNING)

Naruto looks at his alarm clock and see's that it was 8:30 and the team were suppose to meet at 8:00 ,he quickly grabs his stuff puts on his goggles and heads out ,he suddenly remembered that Namiko was in his apartment so he leaves one of his clones with her and then Naruto runs as fast as he could and reached the training field ,to his surprise Naruto only sees Sakura under a tree ,he goes up to her and asks "where is everybody?" "Sasuke is out looking for Kakashi-sensei" Sakura replied.

Naruto sits beside Sakura which made Sakura blush and they talked to each other what there first mission could be about when *poof* Kakashi and Sasuke appeared

"Sorry I'm late well that doesn't matter…..anyway be ready for you first mission"

END OF CHAPTER 3

**Was it good enough? So I have to tell you guys that I won't be posting a next chapter for quite sometime maybe 2 or 3 months cause my holidays are ending and exams are gonna start. Rock and Roll guys a review is always appreciated and this Danielhmar07 signing out.:D **


End file.
